


Reminicing

by Stargazer673



Series: Dominick Carisi verse [33]
Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Domestic, F/M, Fluff, Reminiscing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2018-12-05
Packaged: 2019-09-07 16:14:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16857226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stargazer673/pseuds/Stargazer673





	Reminicing

“When did we get so much stuff?’ Sonny asked as he helped you pick up toys, clothes and random things around the house.

“I think it came with the kids,” you replied wryly. All the kids were in bed, so it was the best time to clean.

Sonny stood in the middle of the family room with an armful of random items. “We need to figure out a better system here,” Sonny stated.

“Oh, God.” You gagged when you found a sippy cup of spoiled milk shoved into the couch cushions.

He took the cup from your hand, holding it at arm’s length and put it in the trash. “That’s been there for awhile.”

You took the clothes from Sonny and it them in the washer, while he finished picking up toys. He dry mopped the floor after you dusted and straightened things.

The next room to attack was the kitchen. “You wash, I’ll dry,” Sonny suggested.

“Deal.” You filled the sink with hot, soapy water. As you passed the last dish to Sonny you saw him grinning. “What’s that grin all about?”

“Just thinkin’ about our first place.” Sonny dried the last dish and placed it in the cabinet.

“That tiny little apartment on 2nd. We had some good times there,” you said wistfully. “Not a thing out of place.”

“No sippy cups of spoiled milk.”

“One or two loads of laundry a week, instead of three or four a day.”

“Eating hot meals,” he said with a chuckle. “But I’ll tell you what. I wouldn’t trade it for anything.” He ran a hand along your jaw to the back of your neck and pulled you in for a kiss.

“Hmmm…me either,” you sighed softly.


End file.
